


Casual Affair

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, like just the tiniest little sprinkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi's team has to get something off of a target. A simple enough mission, right? When plans change, Levi finds himself complicating this situation even further.I saw the new Charlie's Angels and had an Idea™.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 162





	Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> So this was literally supposed to be a quick drabble, I honestly didn't even mean to add any smut let alone make it over 10k words but here we are. Please enjoy, let me know if there any mistakes, comments, kudos, y'all know the drill.

Levi picked up the file that was tossed in front of him. _Mule: Nico Kim._ It read right across the front. When he opened it, he found a short dossier, a photograph, and a packet with mission instructions typed out neatly. Next to him, Casey, Taryn, and Dahlia were all reading the same file.

“So who exactly is this guy?” Casey said as he read through the documents in front of him. “It doesn’t say that he’s actually employed by any of the informants we’re after. Why do we need him?”

“We don’t need him, we need what he’s carrying.” Jo explained. She was standing in front of the table the other four were seated at. She was their ringleader, the brains of the entire operation. “We don’t know much about him. He flies almost completely under the radar. He has no address, no social security number, on no payrolls, and has only ever been photographed a few times and in every picture he obscures at least a portion of his face. What we do know is that he’s sort of a freelancer. He carries packages of all sorts wherever they’re wanted, and since he doesn’t exist on any database, he’s very good at it.”

“How do we know about him?” Taryn asked.

“A lucky tourist photo.” Jo slid another picture across the table. “A teenager in Berlin caught him in the corner of a selfie. It’s the clearest image we have of his actual face even after combing through every frame of airport security tapes from four continents. More importantly, we can see him making an exchange with a Korean crime boss we’ve been after for months.”

“He’s handing off…” Dahlia leaned over to look more closely at the photo, “car keys?”

“He’s actually being handed the car keys. And a tick on the edge of the key fob indicates that its been opened. A lot of different computer chips that can store a lot of information could fit inside an empty key fob. We have reason to believe this particular one has intelligence on some of our deep cover agents. If this ended up in the wrong hands, dozens of our people around the world will likely be killed and most of our major ongoing operations will be blown.” Jo answered.

“So our mission is to get the key fob from him?” Levi chimed in. “Sounds simple.”

“A lot of mules are rookies or underlings so in many instances, it would be. But, Kim is an expert in moving as undetected as possible. Not only that, a package will never leave his person until delivery. This is going to be a lot more complicated than one of you bumping into him on a busy street and knocking it out of his pocket.”

Dahlia read aloud a line from her file. “‘ _Blackbird will initiate Champagne Flute protocol to remove package from target. During the period of inebriation, Blood Bank will collect potential carriers to scan for package and replace with decoy before joining Blackbird at extraction point’._ Are you kidding me?”

Everyone seated gasped quietly.

“We’re using Champagne Flute?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Why not just slam and bag him?”

Jo silenced the room with just one word. “Enough.” She ran a hand down the front of her blouse to compose herself. “Dahlia, I know this is uncomfortable, but we need him to be without suspicion for at least a day for you four to get out of the country safely with the package.”

“He’ll wake up naked and drugged with all of his clothes missing. He’ll notice.” Dahlia protested. “And more of a side note but I don’t want to sleep with this guy.”

“Do none of you ever actually read through the protocols briefings? Champagne Flute does not mean you actually have to sleep with him. You just have to seduce him, get to his hotel room, get him naked, and then administer the drug through whatever method you prefer. It’ll knock him out but leave some susceptibility in his memory. He’ll construct a memory of having slept with you then falling asleep without even realizing it. When he’s out, Levi will scan his clothes to find the package, remove it, and replace it with a duplicate.” Jo was rubbing her temples in frustration at this point.

“What are we doing through all of this?” Taryn gestured between herself and Casey.

“We have almost no data on Kim; therefore, we have no way to predict his security measures. Taryn will enter the hotel six hours before Kim’s anticipated arrival as a repairman. She’ll find any bugs in his room and map them out so Dahlia and Levi can plan their movements to avoid detection. Casey will be booked in the room next door and will coordinate for all of your safety. He’s running comms and is of course on stand-by should you need any interference. Taryn will be waiting there with him throughout the actual operation as a back-up assist and to monitor the hotel’s security feeds.” Jo explained. 

“Seems like overkill for a package recovery.” Levi commented.

“I want all four of you on a plane drinking mimosas after this operation succeeds, not hogtied in whatever compound this Korean crime syndicate has scoped out in France that we won’t be able to locate before they torture and kill you.” Jo retorted. “Kim’s a wild card so I’m not taking any chances. Not with your lives and so many other agents lives on the line.”

The four of them gulped and nodded. This mission was a lot more serious than almost anything they’d ever seen before.

“Alright B-Team. Review the file, review it again. Learn it, love it, memorize it. We’re on a flight to Paris in 18 hours.” Jo left them with their homework.

  
  
  
  
  


Levi hated this part of his job with a passion. Undercover. He hated the acting, the costuming, the speaking French. His ideal mission would be him in his tailored mission gear with all of his weapons and gadgets right where he needed them. His target would be a person or object that he very simply needed to take, knockout, blow-up, or hand off. 

Instead, he was in an upscale hotel bar in downtown Paris, fake chatting with Dahlia. They were noting exits, possible suspects, cameras, and the activity of almost every person in the room. All the while they had to appear as if they were just sharing a drink between friends. Every movement, every change in their tones, everything any onlooker could possibly notice was practised and calculated. 

They had to create an image of perfect, easy platonic camaraderie. Dahlia had to appear obviously single and approachable while Levi had to seem non-threatening. 

Step one was to make Dahlia look hot. She was wearing a deep blue satin dress that sculpted her every curve and silver, strappy heels. Her hijab, silk that matched her shoes, was wrapped and pinned in a way that one end hung loosely down her exposed back but didn’t cover her shoulders or neckline. Her make-up was of course gorgeous and to top off the look, rings litterted a few of her fingers. 

Each ring of course had a more practical purpose. One on her left pinky held an emergency distress signal she could activate with a simple twist, one on her right thumb was transmitting her vitals to both Casey upstairs and to homebase, and one above the second knuckle on her right middle finger could test a drink for drugs. Not to mention that underneath her dress she had six knives and a pistol hidden away. 

She looked the part of a wealthy European, passing through Paris for a drink and meeting a friend. Not a care in the world.

Levi, on the other hand, need to appear as a well off Parisian catching a drink with a friend, with whom it had to be clear there was no romantic involvement.

The outfit it had been decided to best communicate that was a slim cream suit with small rose-colored orchids across both the pants and the jacket. It could only been noticed up close, but every flower had actually been hand stitched on. Underneath he wore a white shirt so close to being sheer that with just the right light, a hint of his skin was visible underneath it, the first two buttons being left open. He had plain white dress sneakers and, his least favorite of the whole outfit, a gold choker around the base of his throat. It was about an inch wide, and tight enough Levi could constantly feel its presence. 

He tried to protest when the team’s fashion guy put together their outfits for the night. He was told that it was the perfect look in Paris, high fashion enough to show that he had money but not so new that it implied he had any celebrity status. And more importantly, it was noticeable enough to catch someone’s eye but subdued enough to direct their attention over to Dahlia. Levi understood that well enough but he honestly thought the choker looked like a glorified collar.

His objections went ignored.

They staged the operation so Levi would be in the bar first. The target arrived shortly after he sat down. Once the target ordered his first drink, Dahlia entered. She had greeted Levi with a “ _salut_ ” and a _bise_ on each cheek. They sat down at an angle where between the two of them they could see the whole room and Dahlia could occasionally glance at the target and then giggle to Levi. 

After thirty minutes of fake conversation, Dahlia was gearing up to approach. 

Levi gave her a short rub on her arm to bid her off. “Blackbird, fly.” He said the code in English.

He watched her move to the other side of the bar and take a seat next to the target. He opened his phone and set it out so it looked like he was swiping through tinder, just in case his friend scored with the stranger she was innocently flirting with. Realistically, Levi was using the reflection on his phone screen to discreetly watch Dahlia’s conversation. 

In any normal circumstances, someone as beautiful as Dahlia with comprehensive training on how to seduce a target, she should have been following him to his hotel room within minutes. 

But it didn’t seem to be working.

Levi was nervous. He watched the target as carefully as he could, looking for any sign of suspicion. If he had made the two of them, they needed to get the hell out of there that second. 

But the target didn’t seem cautious of Dahlia’s advances. If anything, he seemed bored. Maybe distracted. Like he was waiting for her to leave him alone. Levi couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening. 

Dahlia was an undeniably beautiful woman. Hell, Levi was gay and even he could-

 _Oh._ That was the problem.

Levi put his thumb to one of the buttons on his suit to turn on his comms. “Blackbird, retreat.” He said just above a whisper.

Dahlia made no indication that she heard but within two minutes, she had excused herself and was sat back down next to Levi. 

She adjusted her shoe strap to turn her comms on. “What’s happening?” She said it at the same volume Levi had spoken to her, but he could still hear her crystal clear through his ear piece.

“I have a theory. Can you trust me for a minute?” Levi answered.

Dahlia nodded. Levi took a deep breath before standing up, a part of him seriously wishing that he was wrong about this. He buttoned his jacket as he stood, making sure to switch his comms off so he wouldn’t blast everyone’s ears out.

He walked around the bar to where the target was still sitting, nursing a scotch, and hailed the bartender.

“ _Un kir royal, s’il vous plaît._ ” Levi ordered his drink. He honestly hated this particular one, but it fit the part he was trying to play.

The bartender nodded and started making it. While he waited, Levi leaned onto the counter slightly, posing himself so he would seem casual but could also watch the target’s actions easily.

Soon, Levi’s drink was slid across the bar to him. And in that time, the target hadn’t seemed to look up or care about the man standing next to him.

“ _Merci_.” Levi said to the bartender and turned to go back over to Dahlia, already trying to come up with a new plan since his theory had been wrong apparently.

“I always wondered what was actually in those.” A voice behind Levi stopped him in his tracks.

He turned around to see that it was the target who had spoken. “You’ve never had a _kir_?” He had to use a fake French accent. He hated it.

“No. But I see everyone in Paris drinking them, I figure they must be good.” The target answered. He sounded American.

“Share mine?” Levi asked sweetly. When the target nodded, he took a seat. Levi passed the glass over to the target, who took a small sip.

“Mm.. not really my taste.” He grimaced slightly as he swallowed.

“Not surprising coming from the man working on a bland scotch.” Levi laughed.

“Maybe we can just stick to our own drinks then.” The target chuckled. “Nico.” He offered his hand.

“Claude.” Levi lied. He noted that the target gave him his real name. That was a good sign, they hadn’t been made. “What brings you to Paris? If it wasn’t the drinks, I mean.”

“I’m just passing through. I have a connection to catch in London tomorrow. I got here a little late to go all the way to Calais and take the chunnel just to sleep in England.” Nico explained.

“It’s a good thing you did stay here. My country is much more hospitable than England anyways.” 

“So the French-English animosity really isn’t a joke?”

“French-English? Try European-English.”

“Well England has better drinks than France at least. I’d take tea or a beer over that _kir_ any day.” 

Levi dramatically rolled his eyes. “Beer is deeply German and the English only started making tea after they invaded China.”

“Alright, someone knows his history.” Nico smiled. Levi had a hard time focusing when he did that. Not a single picture in the file had included a smile, or even most of his face. He had not been prepared for how hot this target was.

“Boarding school will do that. Has to make global citizens out of all of us.” That part wasn’t a lie. Levi had been in boarding school before his agency recruited him.

“When you say boarding school, do you mean like the whole nine yards?”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure what ‘whole nine yards’ means, but if you mean a sixteen square kilometer campus with posh uniforms, weekend sailing trips, and polo tournaments, then yes. Absolutely the whole nine yards.” Levi couldn’t explain why, but he liked when he could tell this man the truth.

“I thought it was impolite to brag about wealth.” Nico hit Levi with another smile that made him a little weak in the knees.

“It would be if you were a class or two below mine, but having drinks in this hotel, in that Armani suit” Levi paused to open the Nico’s jacket slightly, “with silk lining, says otherwise.”

Levi kept his hand on the inside of the suit for a little while longer than was necessary, and Nico made no move to stop him. When he finally withdrew, he took another long sip and finished off his drink. He raised a hand to the bartender to order another, but Nico stopped him.

“I hear there are better drinks in the minibars.” Nico let his hand rest on top of Levi’s.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never actually stayed here, my friend just invited me to catch up while she’s in town.” 

“She mentioned that she was visiting from Prague.” Nico let his fingers catch on Levi’s as he pulled his hand back. “But if she’ll be okay on her own, you’re welcome to come to my room with me. To try the minibar drinks.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Levi stood up and Nico placed a hand on the small of his back to guide him to the elevator across the room. Like a self-fulfilling prophecy, the action nearly made Levi’s knees give in but also kept his steady on his feet.

As they made their way upstairs, Levi could hear the other three members of his team rattling on in his ear.

“Get it, Blood Bank!” Taryn was whooping.

“Jealous that Blackbird got to use Champagne Flute first, huh?” Casey snickered.

“Blood Bank hates doing repair work on clothes. He probably stole my mans just to get out of sewing the decoy back in.” Dahlia offered.

Taryn and Casey had a field day with that in his ear the entire elevator ride up to Nico’s floor. Levi had half a mind to putz with his jacket button and give them all permanent ear damage.

By the time the two men had stepped off the elevator, Nico’s hand had snaked its way all the way around Levi’s waist. There was a blush growing across his cheeks that he mentally chalked up to the alcohol. They both walked a little faster than normal to Nico’s room.

In front of the door, Nico let go of Levi completely for the first time since they left the bar. He rushed to pull his room key out of his pocket and slam it into the card reader. The tiny light flashed green and before Levi could even process what was happening, his back was against the inside of the door and Nico was crowding his space entirely.

“I’ve been thinking about doing this since I saw you in that bar.” He whispered only inches away from Levi’s ear.

Levi tried like hell to calm his racing heart. This was a mission, goddammit. He was a spy, intentionally trying to seduce a target. He shouldn’t be this affected by Nico’s advances.

“What’s stopping you then?” He asked, staring at Nico’s lips to make note of the, very small but nevertheless still present, space between them and his own.

“Honestly, you’re a little hard to reach all the way down there.” Nico smiled.

Normally a dumb joke like that would have ruined the tension in that moment. And normally Levi would be at the very least frustrated by someone making fun of his height like that, if not totally pissed. But he didn’t care. 

For just one moment, he forgot about the mission and the short joke he should be up in arms about - he tended to take those very personally, he literally owned a t-shirt that said “shorties rights”. All that mattered, just for a second, was kissing this gorgeous man like it was air and he had been trapped underwater.

Levi lifted himself onto his toes and wrapped his hands around the back of Nico’s neck to pull himself up to meet his lips.

The kiss itself was hungry and excellent and exactly what Levi had wanted it to be, but what their bodies were doing was even better. Nico was somehow pushing Levi even further into the wall, so much that hardly any of his weight was still resting on his own toes. He could feel Nico firm muscles pressed against so much of his body, hands gripping his waist with a force that was probably going to leave bruises. 

Levi was losing himself so much in their kiss that he was about to jump and wrap his legs around Nico’s middle when Nico pulled back. 

“Claude, I’m going to absolutely wreck you.” He breathed it out, nearly panting. 

And what should have had Levi’s brain short circuiting with horniness instead brought his mood down tremendously. But he couldn’t show it, couldn’t drop his act - because that’s all this was, an act - so he simply grinned. 

“Before we get to that, I need to use the bathroom quick.” Levi said innocently.

“Oh yeah, by all means.” The way Nico immediately backed up to give him room to move and the change in his tone was practically comedic.

Levi held back a laugh and went into the hotel room bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stood in front of the mirror and twisted his jacket button to talk to his team. He also turned the faucet on low so it would sound like he was actually using the bathroom.

“Okay B-Team, we need to do a quick reassessment.” He said calmly, so quiet someone standing next to him would have trouble hearing it.

“Yes, please.” Taryn groaned. “How do we make Blood Bank’s sexcepade end as soon as possible? I might actually throw myself out this window and blow our covers if I have to hear one more second of this.”

“Bar Brawl, you only have to listen. Imagine what it’s like to participate.” Levi answered. He would be damned if anyone on his team knew how much he was actually enjoying this.

“Focus, please.” Casey interrupted their banter. “Blood Bank, you know the specs for bugs in the room so just follow the original plan but with Blackbird’s moves. Get his clothes off as close to the door of the suite’s bedroom as possible then kick them into the blindspot on the outside of the doorframe - the side near the terrace not the hallway door. Blackbird will do your original job and replace the package with the decoy once the target’s passed out. You remember how to administer the drug right?”

“I was there when we practiced with Blackbird, of course I know how to do it. Four centimeter upwards scratch with my left index directly behind his right earlobe.” Levi answered. No matter what the plan for any given mission, everyone on the team always kept easy access sedatives directly on their person, not even in their clothing, in case of emergency. Evidently, that was one of their better ideas

“Alright, we’re good to go then. Good luck in there.” Casey bid him off.

“Wait, Beast Boy.” Levi hesitated.

“What?”

“Switch off comms completely. I don’t want to risk him hearing you chuckle fucks in my ear and all of us ending up hogtied in some warehouse.” 

“Okay, valid. Bar Brawl will definitely not shut up for the rest of the mission if she can hear what’s going on in there. If you need help, just yell. All three of us are next door so we will hear you. Otherwise I can read your vitals through your choker so I’ll know if you die. Let’s go get those mimosas.”

“Let’s get those mimosas.” Levi knew his team could hear the smirk in his voice. He washed his hands then left the bathroom. 

When he stepped outside, he found Nico bent over, rummaging through the mini bar. Of course this target’s ass just had to be perfect too. He stood up straight after a moment with a miniature wine bottle in hand.

“I was hoping for champagne but they only seem to have ‘sparkling white wine’.” He read directly from the label.

“Legally, in Europe, it can only be labelled champagne if it actually comes from the Champagne region of France. It’s practically the same thing.” Dropping that tidbit was both a part of the wealthy, sophisticated Frenchman he was playing and Levi’s own love for random trivia.

“Huh, the more you know.” The way Nico smiled at learning that made Levi want to rip all his clothes off and just talk to him for hours all at the same time.

He opened a cupboard in the kitchenette and grabbed two glasses. Filling them both emptied the entire bottle. He stood much closer to Levi than was at all necessary and handed him one of the glasses.

“It may not be champagne, but it still feels wrong to drink it without some sort of toast.” Nico tipped his glass up.

“What did you have in mind?” Levi asked, not breaking eye contact for a second.

“What’s that thing French people say, for good health or something like that?”

“ _Santé_.” Levi answered.

“I like that. Short and sweet. Better than making some long speech when we could move this straight over to the bedroom.” Nico took a sip of his drink.

“You’d be sorely mistaken if you think I’d even let you cross the threshold of that door with any of your clothes still on.” Levi would not let himself forget the mission, no matter what Nico said or did.

“Well, I suppose I could at least help with that then.” Nico set his drink down on the counter behind him and slowly started peeling his jacket off.

“Not fast enough.” Levi threw back his glass like a shot, dropped the glass on whatever surface was near him, and tugged at Nico’s jacket himself. When he pulled it all the way off, he threw it towards the corner of the room where Dahlia would be able to scan for the package without being caught by any of the cameras.

“You know, I was going to hang that up so it wouldn’t get all wrinkled.” Nico said in mock offense.

“We both know you can get it dry cleaned and I do not have that kind of patience.” Levi was already undoing the buttons on Nico’s shirt.

“Alright, fair’s fair then.” He started kicking off his own shoes while also undoing Levi’s belt.

Once his belt was off, Levi got rid of his shoes as well then started tugging Nico’s shirt out of his pants, having finally finished unbuttoning it. Nico was trying to keep up, but he just wasn’t fast enough. Levi had the other man down to his underwear before Nico could even start on his lower half.

He reached up to Nico for another kiss, pulling his pants off himself. It only lasted a few moments this time. It was hard for Levi to balance on his toes like that without grabbing onto the taller man for support. When he moved to take off his choker, Nico put a hand over his throat to stop him.

“Keep it on. I like it.”

Levi’s brain turned off at that. Never in his life had he been more happy that his opinion on something had been ignored. 

He didn’t reboot until Nico’s hands came under the backs of his thighs and lifted him up in the air. He wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck and his legs around his waist to steady himself, but it seemed as if Nico was strong enough to carry him without any help.

Now that their faces were at an even level, Levi couldn’t help himself anymore. He kissed Nico like it was breathing and he had been sprinting for hours. He was so wrapped up in the kiss, he didn’t even realize Nico was moving them until his shoulder brushed the side of bedroom door frame. 

Only a second later, Nico broke their kiss was laying him down on the bed. Once Levi detangled his own limbs, Nico began climbing up his body. He kissed Levi on the lips briefly then started working a trail down his jaw. When he reached his neck, he stayed a while longer, taking the time to suck and bite bruises in.

“Those are gonna be - oh my god - ah… noticeable.” Levi could barely breathe out the sentence. 

“I’m sure you can find a scarf.” Nico smirked. “But let’s make that a problem for tomorrow.”

Levi nodded and Nico went back to what he was doing, this time moving further down to Levi’s chest. While he worked his way down - agonizingly slowly - his hands were moving up and down Levi’s sides, occasionally brushing his nipples.

When Nico finally made it down to the waistband of Levi’s underwear, he pulled them down slowly and gently, lifting Levi’s lower back up with one hand to slide them all the way off. Once they were tossed somewhere across the room, Nico resumed his kissing journey. He began at the edge of Levi’s hip and moved inward.

Levi thought the anticipation might actually kill him. Nico was millimeters away from his crotch when he changed directions and started on his inner thighs. Levi threw his head back against the pillow and huffed.

“Patience.” Nico chuckled.

“You’re a dirty tease.” Levi was panting at this point.

“I’m just warming you up so that way” Nico paused to slide his hand up to Levi’s stomach, positioning it so that the very bottom of his palm was just barely touching the top of his dick, “when I fuck you, you won’t remember anything but my name.”

Levi had never been harder in his life. He threaded his fingers through Nico’s hair just to have something to hold on to.

Once again, Nico’s mouth was on his thigh. This time, he was moving in small circles. He would give the tiniest nip to Levi’s skin then kiss over it, move an inch over, and do the same thing. That action, over and over again, with one of Nico’s hands gripping the back of Levi’s knee and the other pressing down on his abdomen, was pulling Levi closer and closer to an edge he couldn’t cross over without some contact on his dick.

Nico was driving him positively crazy. He couldn’t tell up from down or left from right. All he knew in that moment was the feeling of Nico all over his body. He must have been tugging at the hair in his hands without realizing it because soon was crawling back up to look at him, face-to-face.

“Someone’s eager, aren’t they?” Nico laughed. He was so close, Levi could feel the vibration in his chest.

“Please.” Levi moaned. “Nico - I - please.” He couldn’t even try to put an actual sentence together. All he wanted - all he _needed_ \- was Nico in him as soon as possible.

“I’m not sure exactly what you’re asking. You’re going to need to be more specific, Claude.”

That one word brought reality crashing back down around Levi. He wasn’t just hooking up with a perfect stranger. He was an agent in the middle of an operation who needed to sedate a target. 

In fact, he had his target in the perfect position to get the drug in him and finish his mission. Levi had already gone a lot farther with Nico that would have been expected of him, or Dahlia if the original plan had worked out. Reason was telling him to do it. Upwards scratch, four centimeters, with his left index immediately behind the target’s right earlobe.

Nico leaned down to bring his mouth right next to Levi’s ear. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” He whispered. 

Reason could stuff it. 

“Fuck me.” He gave the last of his composure to those two words.

Nico pulled back to look at Levi, grinning like a devil. “Give me two seconds.” He darted across the room to the dresser. On top of it, there was a black duffel bag. Nico rummaged for just a moment in the bag before he pulled out a wrapped condom and a bottle of lube.

Levi propped himself up on his elbows, watching Nico move around the room. “Always travel prepared, huh?”

“I don’t really plan to find a hook-up on every city I’m in, but I was about to get lucky in Seoul once and neither of us had any supplies. Decided I better keep something on me wherever I go, just in case.” Nico set the items on the side of the bed and re-settled himself in between Levi’s legs.

“You travel a lot then?” Levi asked, already knowing the answer.

“Are we really making small talk right now? Because last I recall, we were in the middle of something.” Nico started kissing Levi’s neck once again, this time moving down the opposite side.

“No, you are absolutely not starting that all over again.” Levi grabbed Nico’s face to kiss him and let himself fall all the way back down onto the bed, pulling Nico down with him.

Nico was kissing him fiercely, moving his tongue in a way that had him moaning through his own movements. Levi was so distracted by the kiss, he almost didn’t notice the hand snaking down his ass cheek. While one finger traced the curve of his ass, coming closer and closer to his hole, Nico’s other hand moved from his chest to reach for the lube.

He broke the kiss to sit all the way up on his knees, making a show of opening the bottle of lube. His finger left where it was teasing Levi so he could squirt some of the gel onto it.

“Ready?” Nico asked softly.

Levi nodded. Nico leaned back over him, holding himself so his lips were just a hair’s width from Levi’s. He circled Levi’s rim with the one finger slowly, each rotation coming just a little bit closer to actually breaching him. Just as he finally pushed his finger in, he kissed Levi. 

Rather than all of the other quick, intense, and messy ones they had been sharing that night, Nico moved his lips tenderly. Levi was gasping into his mouth as his finger moved further inside him, inch by inch. 

Once he was down to his knuckle, Nico pulled back once again. He drizzled more lube into his middle finger then slowly pushed it in alongside the other. Levi took a deep breath to mellow the slight pain in his stretching muscles. 

“You’re okay?” 

Levi couldn’t muster any words, he simply moved his head to say that yes, everything was excellent. Nico smiled ever so slightly and started to move his fingers around, stretching Levi out properly.

As Levi groaned quietly at the new sensation, Nico mouthed around his neck, not quite kissing or sucking hickeys. After a minute or two, he pulled both of his fingers out, put just a little more lube on them and went back in with three.

With the added stretch, Levi couldn’t help but grimace. But Nico was kissing him again and any pain was slowly melting away. As Nico was moving around, stretching him out, he brushed that place and Levi let out a broken moan.

Nico grinned and began a light assault on that spot, dragging his fingers over and over it.

“Ni-ni-nic- ohmygod - I’m- ah…” Levi gasped.

“Yes?” Nico smirked.

“Please.” Levi pleaded

“Please what?” Nico taunted.

Levi couldn’t even try to bring himself to answer. He accepted that this would how he died. When Nico pressed just slightly harder against his prostate, his back arched almost completely off the bed.

“You know, I could do this forever.” Nico purred. “Watch you come apart so completely underneath me. I won’t today, but I really hope I’ll get the chance to work you like this for hours.”

Nico pulled his fingers out, letting Levi come off the tip of a high he’d been balancing on for longer than he ever had before.

“You’re an asshole.” Levi panted, finally able to put words together.

“You loved it.” Nico quipped.

Levi wanted to roll his eyes, or give an indication of sass, but he was so exhausted he could barely move. Nico let him lay there for a few moments while he pulled off his own underwear and grabbed the condom.

Seeing his cock for the first time that night, Levi audibly gasped. It was certainly bigger than any of his previous partners’, not ludicrously big, but still… big.

“Would I sound like a douchebag if I told you that you’re not the first person to react like that?” Nico had rolled the condom on and was putting some more lube in his hand.

“ _Un peu.”_ Levi breathed out.

Nico laughed at that. He grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed then lifted Levi’s hips up to place it underneath. “Ready?” He asked softly.

Levi nodded and breathed out a sigh of relief. The moment he had been waiting for all night was finally happening. With all of the teasing Nico put him through, he hadn’t even been totally sure that they were going to get here at all.

Nico lined himself up with Levi’s entrance and started pushing in, it seemed, centimeter at a time.

It was so much sensation all at once. Levi reached out for something to hold onto, finding his hands clutching at base of Nico’s hair. His fingers scrambled against the soft fluff with every little bit further Nico moved into him.

After maybe a full minute, he was fully seated inside the smaller man. Levi took a few moments to adjust to the stretch of Nico’s full length. Once he was totally comfortable, he wrapped his legs around his wait, crossing his ankles with ease. He pulled Nico’s face down to his with the hands around his neck and kissed him, trying to tell him to start moving. He was so far gone, he knew he wouldn’t be able to speak if he tried.

Nico got the message and began rolling his hips forward. His thrusts were slow but sharp. He tried a few different angles until he found the spot that had Levi falling into pieces once again.

While Levi couldn’t actually see his face - his eyes being closed and his back arched too far up - he knew Nico was wearing that absolutely bashful smile he put on whenever he took Levi apart like this. 

It was like he wore his pride on his face, taking Levi’s pleasure like an award. He was arrogant but had so completely earned the right to be.

With a target in mind, Nico moved with more purpose. He kept his thrusts slow but every push was harder than the one before it. Each one brought Levi closer and closer and closer, as if a golden haze was clouding over his mind, growing and overtaking it more and more with every push from Nico.

And just as Levi had concluded that this was the best sex he’d ever had - the best sex anyone had ever had, that it was possible to have - Nico grabbed his dick and started pumping it in time with his movements.

That fog took Levi in so entirely that all he could even process was the presence of this man on top of him. 

_Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico._ The mantra ran through him as time stood still, all the way until his was coming harder than he ever had in his whole life. Whether it was twenty seconds or twenty years, he couldn’t begin to guess.

He basked in his afterglow for a while. He could tell Nico was still moving inside him, chasing his own high. He could tell he must be close since his thrusts and sped up and lost their rhythm, but he could barely even feel it anymore. The overstimulation just bled into the post-orgasm haze he was swimming through.

A moment later, Nico came, Levi barely feeling it through the condom. He nearly collapsed on top of the body underneath him, barely catching himself on his elbows. He rolled over, pulling his now soft cock out of Levi. 

Both of them laid there on the bed for a while, just taking a beat to catch their breath. After a few seconds, Nico pulled his condom off then tied it and threw it in the direction of the trash can.

“That was-” Nico’s panting interrupted him.

“Yeah.” Levi giggled through his own rapid breathing.

Nico slid his body closer to Levi’s and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to bring him in closer. Levi got the hint and rolled over so he could lay against Nico’s chest. With his ear almost directly over his heart, he could hear the quick beat slow down little by little. 

The feeling of Nico’s hand now resting on his hip, the firm body underneath him, Levi could practically melt. For a moment he intended to, not seeing any good reason to leave now.

“You could stay the night, Claude.” Nico said softly. _Oh, yeah. That’s the reason_. Levi tensed at the reminder of why he was really here. Evidently, Nico felt it. “I mean, you don’t have to, of course.”

“No, it’s just…” Levi tried to think of a way to get out of there without hurting Nico. _Why do I care?_ “I have to get up early. Stuff in the morning.”

“Well if you have to get home...” Nico sighed. 

“I can just set an alarm. If you don’t mind maybe getting woken up.” Levi offered.

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” Nico similed. 

It seemed so genuine, it only made what Levi was about to do that much harder. He tilted his head up to kiss Nico and while their lips were connected, he brought his left hand behind his right ear. It appeared to be an innocent enough gesture - enough that Nico didn’t even notice the four centimeter upwards scratch of his index finger, directly behind the earlobe.

Levi knew the drug would only take a few seconds to go into full effect. The target would be passed out until morning and nothing short of a bulldozer tearing down the building could wake him up.

Levi counted down thirty seconds, just to be safe, before crawling out of the bed. He knew there were camera bugs around the room so he needed to behave as if he really was just ditching a stranger hook-up. 

He could still feel the choker around his neck, making him feel more naked than if he were just wearing nothing. First thing, he found his briefs where they had been tossed across the room and pulled them back on. 

Next he moved through blidspots as best he could to the balcony. Knowing the window in the room next door, where the rest of the team was waiting, would be open, Levi whistled a five note tune. Having heard the signal, Dahlia would enter the room through the very same blindspots Levi had just walked through to scan Nico’s clothes then find, remove, and replace the package.

With his part of the mission completed, Levi grabbed his suit where it was scattered around the suite and put it back on piece by piece. It was wrinkled horribly and could probably go for a good dry clean, but that was a problem for the team’s fashion guy.

Levi took one last look at Nico, sleeping soundly, with his arm still in the same position it had been when it was wrapped around him. He wished he knew why that sight hurt his heart so bad. He’d dipped while his hook-up for the night was asleep plenty of times before, not that he was exceptionally proud of it. The fact that this was for a mission should have made it easier to leave, not so so much harder.

He turned around and left. When he knocked on the next door, Taryn opened up immediately.

“Get your ass in here right now, oh my god.” She grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him into the hotel suite. Everything was identical to Nico’s room, except mirrored.

Right as Levi crossed the threshold, Casey shot out from behind a desk on a rolly chair. “So what the hell was that?” He scoffed.

“What?” Leci asked, head still a little cloudy.

“You fucked the target?!” Casey exclaimed.

“Well, technically-” Levi started, unable to help himself.

“No! Don’t you dare ‘technically’ me! You operated outside protocol, risked blowing your cover, possibly endangered the success of the mission - one that could not be more important for our entire organization -, and most importantly, made us listen to some of the loudest sex ever, and for what? You were thirsty?! You haven’t gotten laid in a minute?!” Casey shouted.

“Do you need to scream all of that very confidential information about a top secret operation?” Levi groaned.

“You know damn well this room is soundproofed, the only other person on the floor is the target, and he’s not gonna wake up to someone screaming bloody murder with that drug in his system. Unless of course you forgot to drug him when you forgot not to have sex in the middle of a mission.” Casey retorted.

“I drugged him, don’t worry.” Levi grumbled. He walked over to the couch across the room and fell on top of it, face-down.

“Blackbird finished.” Taryn stated, at an attempt to break the awkward silence. “She wasn’t spotted on any of the target’s bugs. We can pack up and get out of here.”

Levi groaned and stood back up. He moved to help Taryn put all of her supplies back into their cases. He figured he should let Casey work on his own for the moment, if he wanted his head to not be literally chewed off his body.

A few moments later, Dahlia came back into the room, through the open balcony rather than the main door. She had changed out of her cocktail dress and was wearing an armoured body suit. 

“Package?” Casey asked without looking up from packing his monitors away.

“Right here.” Dahlia pulled a tiny flash drive out of a pouch on her belt.

“Good. At least someone can follow the plan.” Casey spat.

Nobody responded, but Levi could sense that the others shared Casey’s sentiments, at least to an extent. 

Once they were all ready to leave, Dahlia used a handkerchief to wipe any fingerprints out of the room then took small sphere and set it in the middle of the room. She closed the door behind everyone before the sphere could activate but they all knew it would work. After five seconds, it would dissolve into a mist that would cover the entire room and destroy any touch DNA that the team had left behind. 

Levi loved it because it reminded him of a bath bomb.

The team left the hotel through a back door, to avoid being spotted by any staff, and walked a few blocks to their extraction point. Any other night, Levi would have loved a nighttime stroll through the quiet, empty streets of Paris. But between the anger that was radiating off of the rest of his team and the pang in his chest everytime he thought about Nico drugged and alone in his hotel room, he couldn’t enjoy the sights around him.

At the extraction point, Jo was waiting outside a sleek, black cadillac. 

“You guys were over projected time on that one. Something go wrong in there?” She asked as soon as the group was in earshot.

“Ask Blood Bank.” Casey snapped. He opened the trunk, threw his cases of supplies in, and got into the front seat without another word.

Taryn and Dahlia looked a touch more sympathetic as they got in the car, but they still didn’t say anything in Levi’s defense.

“Do we need to send someone in there to fix something?” Jo touched Levi’s shoulder before he could get in.

“No, I swear. The plan changed a little after we got some more information on the target and then there was a slight detour. We still got the package and he won’t notice until we’re well out of the country.” Levi answered.

“Alright. You can give me all the details in your mission report.” Jo sighed. “Let’s get you all on the plane. Mimosas are still on.” She smiled slightly.

Levi tried to smile back, but couldn’t seem to bring himself to do it. He got in the car and laid his head back. He wanted to pass out and get away from this situation as soon as possible.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Two Months Later

  
  


“Shooters are in my sights.” Casey said over comms.

“Beast Boy, wait on my word. Blackbird, Bar Brawl, Blood Bank, get ready to jump in. The second he hits the snipers with the tranq, there’s gonna be hell fire in here.” Jo was directing the B-team from an armoured car parked half a mile away from the warehouse.

They were on a fairly routine mission, stop an illegal drug sale. Their first priority was to seize the product, next was to take the buyer and seller in so they could be interrogated.

The sale was going down in an abandoned steel mill near the Italian coastline. At that moment, the seller was opening the briefcase he had to show off his product to the buyer. From his position on the ground, Levi could hear what they were saying and see most of what was happening.

“Everything to your satisfaction?” The seller asked.

“Looks perfect. As your men already verified, the truck outside has the cash.” He tossed one of the seller’s guards a pair of keys. “All yours, you can keep the truck too.”

The seller closed the case and held it out to the buyer. 

“Oh I can’t actually touch that. Fingerprints, touch DNA, all that. I have a man who does the actual handling of these things.” Behind him a tall man stepped out and took the briefcase. Levi couldn’t see his face from the angle he was standing at but he could see he must be strong and was probably heavily armed underneath his suit.

“Now.” Jo ordered over comms.

Not a second later, two unconscious men with ARs fell from the rafters. The room broke into instant chaos, nearly every single person there grabbing a gun and shooting at who they believed was their opposition. 

“Blood Bank, stay on the case. Don’t let the mule get out of here.” Jo ordered.

Levi broke into a sprint after the man who had taken the briefcase from the seller. They both were headed for the nearest exits, but the seller’s guards had already gotten in front of it and had their guns out.

“Not one more step.” One of them commanded.

“This is a clean deal on our part. We don’t know who took out the snipers.” The mule answered. Levi knew that voice.

“Then who’s the little agent there?” The guard gestured behind the mule with his gun. 

“The who-” The mule turned around to face Levi.

“Nico.” Levi lowered his own gun in shock. He knew he recognized his voice.

“Claude?” Nico asked, clearly more shocked than Levi was.

“Yeah, that’s - uh - not my actual name.” Levi was cringing at how awkward this situation was. 

“And you’re also not actually French.” Nico observed.

“No. That was just a cover.”

“So that night in Paris, I was your target?” Nico asked offendedly.

“Yeaaaaaah.”

“When I woke up… did you drug me?”

“Not until after we had sex. And it was just to keep you knocked out. I mean, yes, the original plan was to knock you out before - well, actually the original plan was for the girl I was with to seduce you and knock you out but then we realized you were gay-”

“Drop the case now!” One of the guards interrupted Levi. “You clearly know each other, this has to have been staged.”

“We really don’t.” Nico said coldly.

“Had a stranger hook-up a little while ago. It’s an honest coincidence, no one needs to shoot.” Levi added.

“Huh, the famous mule is gay.” One of the other guards remarked. “Never would have guessed, you don’t look gay.”

“Dude, it’s 2019. C’mon.” Nico huffed.

The guards all stood awkwardly with their guns up until one of them heard a noise on his earpiece and listened in. Levi took stock of what was happening. Behind them was a firefight between the buyer and the seller’s teams that only seemed to be getting louder, and in front of them were four people that might start shooting at any second.

He grabbed Nico’s wrist and looked him dead in the eye. “I know you have no reason to, but I need you to trust me. Hold that thing in front of your face, now!” Levi started running to his left the second he said the last word, and surprisingly enough, Nico followed him. 

Gunshots followed them immediately, one even hitting the briefcase Nico was now holding up for cover The two men were able to hide behind a massive shipping crate near the wall of the warehouse.

“Do you have a plan now?” Nico asked once they were safe from the line of fire.

“Not exactly. But I can get some help, one sec.” Levi held down the comms unit in his ear directly. “Beast Boy, I’ve got four hostiles on the south exit. Can you give me a hand here?” He was able to speak at a normal volume. They only kept the comms on low when they were undercover.

“I’ve only got two tranqs left. If I take out both the hostiles I can, I think I could get them to empty their clips shooting up at me. I’m not sure if they have any spare ammo so fight them off and get out of there quick.” Casey answered. He continued in a much lower voice. “Do you need me to use one of the tranqs on the mule or will you be able to get the briefcase off of him?”

“You don’t need to tranq him. It’s Nico, he’s not gonna hurt me.” Levi explained.

“From Paris?” Casey exclaimed. “Small world. Give him my best. And try not to have sex with him in the middle of the mission this time.”

“Tranq the guards, please.” Levi groaned. He knew he would literally never live Paris down.

“Guards going down in five seconds, prep your weapons.” Casey said.

Levi pulled two batons out from where their sheaths on his back. He clicked a button on their bases which caused them both to electrify. He stood at the edge of the crate, listening for the second they ran out of ammo.

He heard two fall down within an instant of each other, thanks to Casey’s spectacular aim, and after maybe ten seconds of constant shooting, there was the click of their empty chambers. Levi stepped out from behind the crate and charged them immediately.

The first guard he made quick work of with a hit to his leg and another across his back, probably temporarily paralyzing him from the waist down. The other guard came at him swinging a left hook. Levi dodged the punch then with one baton pulled his arm away from his chest and with the other struck at the back of his elbow. It was dislocated at the very least.

Before he could turn around to find Nico, he heard a thud directly behind him. Levi spun on his heel to see the first guard he struck collapsed on the ground a few feet from where Levi left him and Nico holding the briefcase with both hands.

“Did you knock him out with the briefcase? The one carrying a package that someone just spent forty million dollars on?” Levi laughed.

“I don’t ever carry real weapons on me or I’d get flagged by every security agency on the planet. I learned how to improvise.” Nico shrugged.

“Color me impressed.” Levi praised him. He saw movement over Nico’s shoulder and sure enough, more men, working for either the buyer or the seller, had spotted them outside the bigger ongoing fight. They started running towards them with their guns drawn; it didn’t take a genius to guess their intentions.

“Want to get out of here alive?” Levi looked back at Nico.

“Yeah, preferably.” He quipped.

“Follow me.” Levi took off through the now unguarded and open exit. Once he was outside the warehouse, he turned briefly to hit a button on the side of the building to close the gate. The whole team had studied blueprints of the building two days before hand.

As a door made its descent from about thirty feet above, he started back down the dirt path leading to the main road. He spotted Nico just a few paces behind him. He got a certain feeling in his stomach when he saw that Nico had decided to trust him, for now at least.

Levi tapped his hidden earpiece to go on comms again. “Paging Dr. Wilson.” He nearly yelled the extraction cue. “Coming towards you from southern side. Possible hostiles following. I have the package.”

He kept at a full-on sprint for a full minute until he saw Jo’s SUV approaching. She stopped the car right in front of him and, seeing that Taryn was already sitting in the front, opened the door to the backseat. He let Nico climb in first then entered himself and closed the door. Jo started driving again immediately, still needing to grab Casey and Dahlia.

Jo peaked at the backseat through her rearview. “I’m sorry, who the hell is this guy?” She questioned Levi.

“Nico Kim. He was the mule for this deal. He’s got the package.” Levi explained. Next to him, Nico waved awkwardly with one hand. 

“I know you had a fun time in Paris but that is not a reason to grab a stranger and potentially endanger the mission.” Jo chastised.

“Technically, they’re not strangers.” Taryn pointed out.

“We recognized each other when we were both trying to escape the building. The seller’s guards thought the whole thing was staged by the buyer to dodge having to pay for the package when they saw us talking to each other. They would have killed Nico if I hadn’t gotten him out of there.” Levi answered.

“So you thought to bring the guy contracted to carry a rich and powerful crimelord’s drugs around right to our base with us? Because you slept together?” Jo barked.

“I am willing to pay you all actual money to stop bringing that up. And Nico doesn’t have any strong ties to any criminal organization. He’s a freelancer, remember?” Levi defended.

“I’m sitting right here.” Nico chimed in. “Also happy to assure you all that I do not care at all where this package ends up. I was already paid to move it and I doubt the guy who paid me will really care if it gets to the planned drop-off since he’s probably dead.”

Jo sighed. “Alright, fine. You can keep him. But he is getting vetted six ways from Sunday the second we get back to base and if there is any, and I mean any, reason to be concerned whatsoever, we’re pumping him so full of amnesia drugs he won’t remember how to move his arms. Understood?”

“Of course.” Levi answered casually.

Nico just gulped.

Before the conversation could continue. Casey had jumped onto the roof of the building and was sprinting towards the car. Jo gassed it towards where he would land. Within seconds, he was sailing off the two story warehouse. He came down gently with a shoulder roll to help his fall and was diving into the car before Jo could even put it in park. 

“Blackbird’s at the West gate. Hostiles are in her area but none have spotted her.” Casey gasped, still short of breath.

Jo took off once again, this time a little more covertly. The group spotted Dahlia hiding behind a shipping crate, her bo staff in her hands and at the ready. She saw the car quickly enough and moved towards it stealthily. 

“Move over.” Casey pushed on Levi’s shoulder.

“Where?” Levi gestured to Nico taking up the seat next to him.

“I don’t know. You brought your boy toy now you have to figure out where to put him. Blackbird needs to fit.”

Levi rolled his eyes but knew that Casey was right, well at least about the second part. Once Dahlia got to the car, they’d have to move as quickly as possible to avoid getting spotted. 

“Sorry about this.” He said to Nico as he climbed onto his lap.

“Don’t worry. It’s all good.” Nico shrugged.

“Keep in your pants until after the mission, boys.” Casey snickered.

“I hate you all so much, it is unreal.” Levi whined and buried his face in his hands.

A split second later, Dahlia jumped in next to Casey. “They spotted me. Six hostiles coming from 5 o’clock, all armed.”

Jo immediately floored it, throwing Levi face first into Nico’s chest. 

“Ow.” He groaned.

“Shut up pu-” Dahlia leaned over Casey and spotted Nico, “oh hey, Nico. What- a- what’s up?” 

“Nothing much. You know, wrong place, wrong time. Didn’t want to get killed in there.” Nico offered. “Sorry about the whole Paris thing. You’re of course very lovely but you know…. gay.”

“Don’t feel bad. I hate those kinds of ops anyways. And you know, shame on all of us for making an assumption like that. Heterosexuality is not the default.” 

“Right.” Nico agreed. “Nobody seems to think that I could possibly be gay just because I’m a masculine guy. Like you don’t have to be some tiny skinny dude who wears exclusively floral patterns to be gay.”

“Okay, is this really a conversation we need to be having right now?” Levi interrupted. “We’re on our way to a private airport hangar, transporting forty million dollars worth of illegal drugs that we will be taking across the Atlantic in order to evade a giant European drug ring that literally just tried to kill us all. Toxic heteronormativity is the talking point?”

“I hate to agree with him,” Jo started, “since he broke mission protocol in Paris and again here, but he’s right. We’re not in the clear until we get out of Italy and we know that his boy toy isn’t working against our ends.”

“Thank you. And can we please stop referring to the adult human person who is sitting in the car as a ‘boy toy’?” Levi pleaded.

“You’re right. We shouldn’t harass him, he didn’t do anything wrong. You’re the one who slept with a target.” Taryn added.

“You know what?” Jo halted the conversation. “We’re all tired and in various degrees of pain so we’re all gonna shut up, I’m gonna put on my 80s mix, and any of you are welcome to pass out since we’ve still got another two hours to get to the airport.”

No one objected to that plan. Somehow, the silence was less agoningizly awkward than literally every second of conversation that had taken place so far.

Levi leaned back against the door of the car, ready to either fall asleep or just stare aimlessly out one of the windows for the rest of the trip.

  
  
  
  


“We’re here.” 

Levi was jolted awake by the sound of a familiar voice. He opened his eyes to see the inside of the SUV. He remembered possibly falling asleep there so he wasn’t surprised by that.

He was, however, surprised a second later when he lifted his head and realized he was no leaning against the door anymore, but Nico’s chest.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, still a little groggy from sleep.

“I didn’t mind.” Nico smiled, just enough that Levi almost didn’t notice it. “C’mon, you gotta get up now.” He patted Levi’s legs.

Levi groaned but pushed open the car door and climbed off of Nico’s lap. The car was parked just off of a long airway strip and at the end of the strip, sat a jet. It had a long Italian brand name on the side that Levi was far too tired to try to read.

Before heading towards the plane, he went to the trunk of the car to grab his travel bag. The whole team usually packed a bag each for any given mission, mostly a few changes of clothes in case of emergency. They always kept anything they planned to keep close by so they could make a quick escape.

“Oh my god.” Levi stopped when a realization hit him. “We didn’t grab any of your things. We’re leaving the country and all your stuff is gonna be stuck here and definitely taken.”

“It’s fine.” Nico commented. “My employers typically give me whatever I need when they fly me out to wherever they need me. I really only carry clothes with me and none of them are technically mine anyways.”

“Well, clothes and….”

“I wouldn’t ask an employer to buy that for me. And I’ll be good, there’s drug stores in every city.” Nico laughed.

Levi gave him a smile back and grabbed his bag out of the trunk. Once he closed the door, he and Nico started towards the plane. 

On the plane, Taryn, Dahlia, and Casey were all already sitting down. Jo emerged from a doorway opposite of the cockpit with a six-pack of beer.

“Took you long enough to get out of the car.” She commented as she took a seat next to Casey.

“Maybe they grabbed a quickie. At least this time they would have waited for everyone else to be out of hearing range.” Casey smirked.

Levi shot Casey a look and grabbed a beer from Jo. He flopped down on one of the plush leather seats in the plane and put his feet on the table in front of him.

“He’s a deep sleeper. It took me a few tries to wake him up.” Nico explained. Jo offered him a beer which he accepted politely, then took a seat across the table from Levi.

“Mmmhmm.” Casey said behind a sip of his drink.

“That’s enough.” Jo sighed. “He’ll be in plenty of trouble when we get back to home base, just like he was when we got back from Paris. If you all can’t handle working together without being antagonistic, I’ll send you all off to different teams.”

Despite his passive-aggression, Casey wouldn’t want the team disbanded. He conceded and put in a pair of earbuds, removing himself from the conversation.

“It’s nine hours back home, everyone get cozy.” Jo commented then put on headphones of her own and closed her eyes. 

Taryn and Dahlia were both already alsep or trying to get there, laying down on their own couches, eyes closed.

Levi took a long swig from his drink and breathed out a sigh. He felt like he could relax at least a little for the first time all day.

“So…” Nico was picking at the label on his beer. “I still don’t know your real name.”

“Oh my god. You don’t, do you?” Levi found himself laughing quietly.

“I mean, the way you all only talk to each other in code, I’m inclined to believe you don’t even know each others’ names.” 

“We know each others’ names. We’re actually all pretty good friends, if you’d believe it through everyone’s pissyness with me.”

“I mean, I’m no secret agent, but even I know that sleeping with a target is a pretty risky move.”

“I know. I honestly know that it was unprofessional and outside protocol and everything. Please don’t start with me the way they all have. I don’t think I can handle that right now.” Levi pleaded.

“Can I just ask one thing?”

“What?”

“Why did you sleep with me? It’s obviously not something you’ve ever done before, based on all of their reactions. And I have a hard time believing you struggle that much to get any.” Nico questioned.

“Truth is, I don’t really know.” Levi shrugged. “When I figured you were probably gay, since you weren’t trying to jump into bed with the hottest girl in Paris, I was honestly dreading having to go try to talk you up myself. I was literally wishing that I was wrong and you had made us or something. But then I was actually talking to you and it felt so easy and so natural. I wanted to drop my stupid cover and have a real conversation with you the entire time. And then when we got back to your room… every time you touched me it was like pure electricity.” 

Nico’s face was unreadable. 

Levi decided to just continue to explain. “I’ve had great sex before. With a stranger and with a partner, but there was something about being with you that was different. It was more than you just being good in bed, it was something about you as a person that drew me in. And I couldn’t let go.”

Nico cracked one of his smiles that had Levi’s heart melting. “I can say the same about you.”

Levi looked up, surprised.

Nico continued. “Normally, I wouldn’t have even engaged with a guy like you, well like your cover I should say. I hate perfect people. You know, super wealthy and suave and all that. Cute, nerdy, a little weird, that’s my type. And when I was talking to you, I felt like I could sense that there was a real person under the act. Not like I had made you or anything, I was literally clueless about your operation until a few hours ago. But…” Nico cut himself off with a sigh.

Levi looked up at him, silently pleading him to continue but also terrified of what he would hear.

“I guess I figured if I could get to know you, I could crack the exterior you had put up and meet someone wonderful.” Nico finished his thought with a sip of his drink.

“So, is that why you invited me back up to your room and slept with me?” Levi asked.

“No. From your personality alone, I would have just given you my number, maybe even kissed you but nothing further. You know, I like to really get to know people before jumping into bed with them. I slept with you because you’re hot and I couldn’t help myself. I mean, what you were wearing should be illegal.”

Levi laughed at that.

“I’m serious, you would create a public disturbance if you just walked around like that in broad daylight.” Nico grinned.

“Well, most of the clothes we use for missions aren’t actually ours. We basically borrow them from our agency.” Levi answered.

“Oh.” Nico said dejectedly.

“But, I’m sure I could borrow it again sometime.” Levi replied suggestively.

“As much as I would love to see that, and maybe repeat some of what we did in Paris, I still don’t know your name.” 

Levi groaned. “I really want to tell you, I swear. But I’ve broken protocol twice already and if I give confidential information without clearance from my boss” He pointed towards Jo, “I’m gonna get amnesia drugged and dumped in some farming town in Nebraska.”

“What would give you clearance?” Nico asked.

“If you passed our vetting procedure, I could tell you almost anything.” Levi answered.

“Well your boss says I’m getting vetted as soon as we land, so I guess I have something to look forward to.”

“I promise, you are not looking forward to my boss vetting you.” Levi shook his head. “She has a lie detector system that no one has ever gotten through, even her. And if you won’t truthfully tell her about pretty much every detail of your memorable life, she will amnesia drug you and dump you in some farming town in Nebraska.”

“Truth me told, my story’s kinda boring. I was more or less born under the radar since my parents were involved in some shady stuff and didn’t want anything, not even a birth certificate, to get out there and potentially let their enemies find them or me. I bounced around the US my whole childhood with a dozen different fake identities and then I was recruited by my parents’ employers. They didn’t keep any records of me for everyone’s safety so I fell into the freelancer thing pretty easily.” 

“Well, my agency’s already got a record for you. And after you get interrogated, all of that information is gonna get added to it.” Levi said frankly.

“Honestly, freelancing can be exhausting. I move around so much, interact with so few people, it feels like I don’t even really exist sometimes. You’re one of the only people I actually know at all. And I don’t even know your name. If your agency has any room for a mule, I could do to put down some roots.” 

“I hope my boss considers that.” Levi smiled and finished off his beer. He and Nico sat together for the rest of the flight in comfortable silence, looking out the plane windows and occasionally at each other.

  
  
  
  


Nico stepped out of the interrogation chamber, stopping briefly to shake Jo’s hand. 

“Since you’re officially with us now, you’ve been approved for intel clearance. I can start by telling you where we are, it’s Seattle.” Jo clapped his back. “We’ll get you set up in some kind of housing and start your allowance by tomorrow. You’ll be given an assignment in the next few days. I’ll call you.” She handed him an ordinary looking phone that was now his own.

As she had learned from their eighteen-hour conversation, he had never actually one for himself before.

“Thanks, Jo.” Nico smiled.

“It’s a pleasure, Nico. And remember, that’s Dr. Wilson to you outside home base.” 

Nico gave her a little salute as she walked off down the hallway. Just as he was going to look for a place to sleep for now, until he would have a home of his own tomorrow, he saw a short, sandy haired man burst out from behind a corner. He stopped for a moment when he saw Jo, speaking to her for only a few seconds before taking off down the hallway towards Nico.

He grabbed Nico's jacket and lifted himself onto his toes, kissing him eagerly.

“Levi.” He said once he pulled away.

“What?” Nico asked, still stunned by the kiss.

“My name’s Levi. Levi Elijah Schmitt.” Levi grinned.

“Nice to meet you, Levi. I’m Nico. Can I take you out for dinner tomorrow night?”

Levi took the new phone out of Nico’s hand and made himself a contact. “Text me when you’ll pick me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: so I got a lot of positive feedback on this (thank you a million y'all, I love you so much it's unreal) and since there is apparently demand for me to continue this, I'd really like to. I don't have any concrete ideas for what a continuation would look like so if you enjoyed this fic and there's something specific you'd like to see in a follow up please please please message me either here or on tumblr (url: shinnco). I am super down to work ideas y'all have into more chapters for this AU or just straight up collaborate.


End file.
